The present invention relates generally to a locator system, and particularly to a system for locating movable objects, such as animals.
Movable objects, such as animals, regularly visit specific, predictable locations in and/or around the owner's home. For example, animals generally visit a food dish at least one time each day. It is frequently desirable to permit such animals to move freely throughout the day, without regard to their precise location, so long as the animal returns to the particular, designated location within the home according to its predictable, routine behavior. When the animal does not return to the designated location within a predetermined time, it can frequently be assumed, based on the animal's known behavior, that the animal has wandered away and must be located and retrieved. As such, it is desirable to provide a system which enables a transmitter worn by the animal to transmit a signal when the animal fails to visit the designated area within the predetermined time so that the signal can be received by a tracking or locator device.